


Altered, Take 3

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [34]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fantasy of what could be is enough to keep him repeating the process. He can't die, but he can escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altered, Take 3

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 June 2016  
> Word Count: 339  
> Written for: KryssiKakes  
> Prompt: Damien ~ substances  
> Summary: The fantasy of what could be is enough to keep him repeating the process. He can't die, but he can escape.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series character study speculation. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Suicide ideation.  
> Sequel to: Altered & Altered, Take 2  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: When I got this prompt for a twitfic, I expected to get one and move on to the next prompt. Only this prompt kept nagging at me until I got _three_ separate, but related twitfics out of it. And so, I have expanded them out into three separate, but related ficlets spanning the last fifteen years of Damien Thorn's life. It seemed apropos to post them all on the same day, too.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

As he grew older, he grew bolder in his attempts at blunting the pain and devastation around him. He could blame himself for the line of work he got into, but it was more than that. There was a heaviness that settled in his soul, crushing the fleeting moments of happiness that he found. It made them even more precious for their rarity. Or maybe it made them more painful. He was never fully sure.

Once he'd turned twenty-one, the booze was easier to come by. And he took advantage of it. Not that he hadn't when he'd been in foreign countries with lower drinking ages, but there was something different about being able to do it legally at home. And he didn't drink the cheap shit either. Well, he'd drink cheap beer because it was traditional. But the hard stuff? No, he paid good money for that.

When he'd go to other countries, he tried to find ways to buy different drugs and bring them back home to use, but knew it was pointless, thanks to the events of 9/11. It wasn't until the night he'd saved Amani that the weight of all the tragedy around him hit a tipping point. He'd tried to literally drown his sorrows in beer and cocaine. All it did was make him pass out for a handful of hours and wake up with the worst hangover he'd ever had.

The oblivion he'd felt in those hours of unconsciousness became something of a siren's call, luring him toward the peace he'd been seeking his entire life. It became almost a game for him. He'd make bets with himself about how long he'd be unconscious, how much it would take and in what combination. He always lost the bet on what would actually kill him. After a while, he took it for the sucker bet that it was and just focused on the oblivion again. A few short, sweet hours of nothingness in an attempt to balance the horrors of his professional life.


End file.
